


Picnic at the green field

by Dopaz



Series: CressiWeek2019 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopaz/pseuds/Dopaz
Summary: Lionel and Cristiano had a date, but Cristiano got late.Written to the second day of Cressi Week 2019





	Picnic at the green field

Lionel deep breathed, trying to stay calm for the longest as possible.   
He looked around searching for a living soul to make him feel less alone. There was anyone, just he, that picnic basket and the striped fabric under him.  
"Why the hell is he taking so long?" Lionel asked to himself.  
He was sure that his boyfriend knew about that date, than, why is Cristiano late?  
Lionel snorted, feeling the weak breeze moving against his face.   
The beautiful green field around him was moving weakly with the wind. But the green grass wasn't the only plant around the bearded one, there was also a tree that was making the shadow that was protecting Lionel against the strong summer sunlight.  
Leo stand up, looking around searching for Cristiano a last time before leaving that place.  
There he was, running with the Real Madri's training uniform through that big field in an amazing speed.  
"Sorry for getting late, babe, that asshole made us train for an extra hour." Cristiano apologized when he stopped in the front of Lionel.  
"Send me a text next time, please." Lionel asked wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's body.  
"I'll, it's a promise." Cristiano promised, approaching his lips with Leo's in a quick kiss. "How is been your vacation?" Cristiano asked while sitting in the striped red and white fabric.  
"Kinda lonely." Leo replied sitting in Cristiano's front.  
"Why?" Cristiano asked opening the picnic basket and picking two sandwiches, offerering one to Lionel.  
"Beacuse, I'm the only one that didn't travelled to another country yet, I'm the only Barcelona player that still in Spain." Lionel replied.  
"I don't know why you don't accept being in my house with me." Cristiano commented start eating the sandwiches. "Or even in my team with me." Cristiano continued, looking to the ground.  
"Because that's my second day of vacation, I'm going to your home in this weekend." Lionel replied smiling. "And I just don't move to Madri to live with you because my contract is not over yet." Lionel continued smiling.  
"Just a year, right?" Cristiano asked approaching his body with his boyfriend's.  
"Just a year before we start living together." Lionel smiled.  
"I'm sure we'll be happy together." Cristiano commented kissing Lionel again.


End file.
